


Spider-Man: Home Alone

by shewritesall



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Home Invasion, Iron Fam, Morgan is too, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Siblings, tony stark needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: When Tony leaves Peter at home alone with Morgan for the night, he assumes everything will be fine.  Boy was he wrong.  Not only was that the night some friendly neighbourhood robbers decided to break in, but it was also the night right after their Home Alone movie marathon, giving Peter and Morgan some very... interesting... ideas for defending the house (and their honour).





	Spider-Man: Home Alone

The night started out fine. Pepper and Tony had left for their weekend night date, leaving Peter and Morgan alone in the townhouse for the night. It wasn't the first time the two had been alone and there was no way they could have known, but Tony supposed that Spider-Man not going out all week should have inspired the criminals. He should have thought ahead and prepared, but he didn't. Instead, he left with his wife for a peaceful night, reminding Peter that Morgan's bedtime was at 8:00 PM on the dot even though he knew they would wait until seeing the car headlights before running to their rooms to pretend they'd been sleeping. Nevertheless, the night started out normal and fine.

"Hey, Morgan?" Peter asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her. Morgan was staring at their Jenga tower with great concentration, eyebrows furrowed and face scrunched up tight.

"No," she muttered, carefully reaching for a block. Peter grinned and watched as she successfully pulled a Jenga block out without knocking over the tower. Peter cheered, clapping wildly for her as she sat back on her heels proudly.

"Good job!" he said, giving her a double high-five. She smiled.

"Your turn," she prompted, climbing on his back and swatting at the tower. Peter gently pushed her backward, frowning at her when she lunged at him again. She giggled and covered his eyes.

"Hey, even if you knock it over during my turn, you lose," Peter told her. She immediately froze and Peter nodded, looking at her seriously as he said, "Whoever knocks it over is responsible. It doesn't matter whose turn it is."

"That's a stupid rule," Morgan whined, crossing her arms and dropping onto the floor. "You just made it up."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, and I'll prove it!" Peter exclaimed. He grabbed the Jenga box and looked for the directions only to remember Tony had thrown them out almost as soon as they'd opened the box. "Fine, it's not a stupid rule and to make sure you agree, I'll let you have another turn."

"Deal," Morgan said, nodding seriously and scooting toward the tower. She scrutinized it for a moment, leaving the house silent as she decided on which block to grab. As she carefully reached for a block, the hair on the back of Peter's neck stood straight up. He grabbed her hand, stopping her immediately. She opened her mouth to whine, but Peter promptly covered it with his hand and shushed her.

"Something's wrong," he whispered, removing his hand from her mouth slowly. Her eyes widened and she nodded. They stayed quiet for a moment as Peter listened around the house. There weren't any sounds, but that didn't mean they were safe.

"What's wrong, Petey?" Morgan whimpered, crawling into his lap and clinging to his arm. Peter smoothed a hand over her head to calm her down.

"I don't know, Em," he whispered, kissing her head. "I'll go check it out, alright? You stay here. If I yell, tell FRIDAY to call Dad."

"Okay," Morgan agreed, watching with wide eyes as Peter stood up to check outside for intruders. She looked back at the Jenga tower, reaching for a block to throw at anyone who could attack her. The tower collapsed and she jumped, ducking down to hide from the bad guys.

Peter came running back into the living room and crouched down beside her. She couldn't help herself as her lower lip began to wobble and her eyes filled up with tears. It wasn't fun when bad guys came to her house. Invisible bad guys were even less fun.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Peter soothed, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "You want to know what I saw?" he asked. Morgan nodded. "It's just two bad guys. They're the same two guys from the movie we watched the other day."

" _Home Alone_?" Morgan asked, her face scrunching up in confusion. Weren't movies not real? Why were the movie bad guys here if they weren't real?

"Yeah," Peter nodded, wiping away the few tears that had trickled down her face. "They're here to see just how great of traps we can set. Want to impress them?"

"Yeah!" Morgan cheered. Peter's eyes widened and he covered her mouth.

"You have to be quiet though," he whispered. He waited until she nodded in understanding to remove his hand from her mouth. "Alright, first thing first. We need to move that Jenga tower to under the laundry room window."

* * *

Peter and Morgan used just about every trick they'd seen on _Home Alone_. Morgan had found a box of old light bulbs to hide under one of the living room windows while Peter had mopped the hallway coming from the garage with grease. Another living room window had pieces of scrap metal sticking up underneath it and the office window sill was thoroughly covered in tiny nails, all of which were pointing upward.

"Think that's good enough?" Morgan asked, pointing to the window with light bulbs she'd set up. Peter heard the garage door jiggle and he scooped Morgan up into his arms.

"We're about to find out," he replied, running with Morgan up the stairs to watch from the landing.

A few seconds after they'd found their hiding place, a loud _thunk_ came from the garage hall followed by a groan. Peter could hear the men grumbling to each other followed by another _thunk_ and groans. Morgan covered her mouth as she giggled and Peter smiled at her.

"You'd think Stark would have a security system," Thug One grumbled, slipping and sliding out of the hallway and into the living room. "Or at least a maid. Honestly, who leaves a floor so wet."

"It wasn't wet, Pat," Thug Two hissed. He swatted his partner's arm and pointed at the traps Morgan had set below the living room windows. "We're not alone."

Peter's eyes widened. This wasn't part of their plan. Thug One was supposed to slide halfway across the house while Thug Two climbed in through a window and hurt himself. He hadn't thought about both of them coming through the garage hall and seeing the other traps.

"Petey, what now?" Morgan whispered, too loudly for Peter to feel like it was okay. He clamped a hand over her mouth and peered at the two thugs.

"Go hide in your room and call Dad," he instructed, shoving Morgan in the direction of her bedroom. He activated his web shooters and looked back down at the thugs. "Don't come out until I come get you."

"Okay," Morgan nodded. She scurried off to her room and Peter looked down the hall toward his room, debating on grabbing his mask or not. He mentally groaned then darted off to his room and grabbed his mask. After making sure Morgan was safely in her room and using Peter's cell phone to call Tony, he jumped on top of the stair railing and stared down at the thugs.

"Hey, guys," he said, drawing their attention. "Great place, am I right?"

"Spider-Man?" Thug One frowned in confusion. Peter shot a web at the high ceiling, mentally apologising to Pepper as he swung down in front of the thugs. He quickly webbed both of the up then walked them out of the curb.

"Karen, call the police to come pick these guys up," he said. Karen did as she was told and Peter sat down beside Thug Two to wait. "So, what's your favourite hobby? Got any kids?"

"What are you doing here, Spider-Man?" Thug Two asked, visibly annoyed they'd been caught robbing Tony Stark's house.

"Oh, I live here," Peter answered casually. "Yeah, Tony Stark is the best. Free wifi and everything. Couldn't have picked a better place to rob, if I'm honest. You guys are lucky I was here though."

"Lucky?" Thug One scoffed. Peter shrugged.

"FRIDAY has this whole security thing that's set up when we're gone," he explained briefly. FRIDAY would have blown them to kingdom come without getting a speck of dust on the TV screen in the process. "It's a little overkill if you know what I mean."

Before either thug could respond, flashing lights appeared and Peter jumped to his feet. He webbed both thugs' mouths and grinned.

"Well, have a great time in jail!" he cheered before walking into the house. He tugged off his mask as soon as he was inside and deactivated his web shooters. "Hey, Morgoona! Come watch the cops take the bad guys to jail!"

He was rewarded by the sound of Morgan's pounding footsteps as she ran from her room and down the stairs. She nearly fell about halfway, but caught herself and raced over to Peter. Peter hoisted her into his arms and carried her onto the porch. They watched as the cops forced the thugs into the car. Upon spotting the two on the porch, one cop walked over to ask what happened.

"We stopped them with grease and light bulbs!" Morgan said excitedly, bouncing in Peter's arms. The cop wrote down what she said with a raised eyebrow then looked at Peter.

"They tried to break in, but Spider-Man came and saved us," he replied. The cop nodded, asking if anything had been stolen before Spider-Man arrived. "Nope, not that I noticed."

"Alright, well, we'll take care of them from here," the cop promised, waving over his shoulder at the car the two thugs were in. "You get your little sister to bed."

"Will do," Peter nodded, smiling and thanking the officer. The cop had barely reached the curb when Iron Man dropped down in front of him, immediately followed by the Rescue armor. Both suits retracted into their cases and Peter and Morgan were met with the worried faces of Pepper and Tony.

"Oh, I called Daddy," Morgan said happily. Peter's eyes widened as he remembered telling Morgan to do that. That was only going to cause more problems now.

"Are you alright?" Pepper exclaimed, running up to them and pulling them both into her arms. "Morgan said you were attacked, Peter. What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," Peter assured her. "Some thugs tried to break in, but Spider-Man saved us."

"Okay, good, alright," Pepper said, nodding to herself as she checked both of them over for injuries. Once she was certain they were both alright, she turned to Peter and scowled.

"Whoa, hey! I'm the good guy!" Peter said in defense.

"What were you thinking? Not immediately calling us? You could have been hurt!" she yelled, drawing some of the cops' attention. Tony managed to redirect their attention back to him, but Pepper wasn't finished. "We leave you for one night and you get attacked. And why isn't Morgan in bed? Her bedtime was an hour ago and you know that."

"In my defense, the robbers woke her up," Peter lied. Morgan looked at him in confusion, about to object but he shushed her.

"You're lying to me?" Pepper exclaimed. Peter wanted to melt as more cops looked at them. "This is it. This is the day I lose my mind," she said to herself, tugging at her hair. "No more date nights, no more anything. I'm going insane."

"Alright, Pep," Tony said softly, coming up from behind her and rubbing her shoulders. "How about we all go inside and sit down, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay, yeah," Pepper agreed. Tony guided her inside, opening the door right as Peter tried to stop them.

"No!" he yelled. It was too late. A blanket fell from above them, covering both of them as they stopped short in the doorway. Tony slowly peeled the blanket off their heads and turned to Peter for an explanation. Morgan was more than happy to assist.

"We played _Home Alone_ _!"_ she chirped happily, unaware of how much cleaning they'd both be stuck doing the next day.


End file.
